STRANDED!
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: (Takes place during Battle City) What if, instead of landing on Kaiba Corp. Island and meeting Noah, the Blimp had crashed into a deserted island in the tropics? With little food, people in the Shadow Realm, will everyone make it out all right?
1. RUN FOR COVER!

**STRANDED!**

**A/N:** Hi there! Welcome! I deleted some of my fics because they were taking too much time. GOMEN NAISAI AND PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

**Summary:** (Takes place during Battle City) What if, instead of landing on Kaiba Corp. Island and meeting Noah, the Blimp had crashed into a deserted island in the tropics? With little food, people in the Shadow Realm, will everyone make it out all right? Will Marik and Bakura survive without killing/murdering anyone?

**A/N #2:** I thought of this for some odd reason, while looking through a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh fics. I read alot of them, I just don't review. Also, this fic takes place **BEFORE** our dear sweet Ryou and Bakura are in the Shadow Realm, before they meet Noah, and before they land in Kaiba Corp. Island! But it **IS** in Battle City! I'd say it'd be after Bakura VS Yami duel in Battle City.

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh! Do I **LOOK** LIKE A PROFESSIONAL ANIME ARTIST? I DON'T THINK SO!!!

Stranded

Chapter 1 - RUN FOR COVER!!

_"WHO'S DRIVING THE PLANE?!"_

_"IT'S AUTOMATIC! IT'LL AUTOMATICALLY TAKE US WHEREVER WE WANT TO GO!"_

_"THEN WHY IS CRASHING ON A DESERTED ISLAND?!"_

_"SOMEONE STEER THE PLANE OUT OF THE ISLAND'S WAY!"_

_"I'LL TRY!"_

_"SINCE WHEN CAN YOU FLY A PLANE, CHIUAHUAH?"_

_"HEY!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

It all happened so fast. Everywhere was panic and laughter. Marik had used his Millennium Rod to steer the plane into the deserted island instead of Kaiba Corp. Island and crash. It did CRASH. The plane wasn't all destroyed, it was mostly covered in sand from the beach on the deserted island.

"What'll we do?!"whined Joey. "There's no food! No food!"

"If you hadn't eaten all of the food we wouldn't be in this mess!"Tristan yelled.

"So you're saying it's **_my _**fault the plane crashed?!"

"No, I'm saying it's your fault we have nothing but cheese!"Tristan yelled.

"Cheese? I was never aware there was cheese on the blimp!"Joey exclaimed.

"Duke and I found some when we walked into your room and destroyed the fridge!"

"Don't bring me into this brawl!"Duke yelled.

"**GUYS**!"a frustrated Yugi Moto yelled, holding his head from the headache he was recieving. "Please, stop! We can't be fighting now! It's nodoby's fault that the blimp crashed!"

"**BLAME JOEY**!"Tristan yelled.

"Why me?!"Joey yelled. "What did I do?"

"You were born!"

"TRISTAN, JOEY!"Yugi yelled. They both stopped fighting and looked at Yugi. He looked like he was going to have a nervous break down.

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S FAULT IT IS ANYMORE!"Yugi yelled. Everyone stopped shouting at each other and listened to Yugi. It was so silent crickets could be heard. "I WISH WE'D ALL STOP FIGHTING!! SO, UNTIL YOU DO, YOU DON'T HAVE MY HELP!"

And with that, Yugi Moto walked away, satisfied, not even looking at the awestruck stares.

/Do you think that was wise, aibou?/Yami asked, after listening to Yugi's outburst.

/I don't know, Yami,/Yugi replied. /I just can't take it anymore. All their bickering is driving me nuts, and this crash only made it worse./

/You're telling me,/Yami said. /I wasn't even watching Joey and Tristan I was watching Marik and Bakura fighting over Ryou./

/Why Ryou?/

/Ryou's with Bakura but Marik likes him too,/Yami explained. /I saw Marik secretly grope Ryou and when he yelped Bakura looked ready to blast him into oblivion./

/Oh,/Yugi said. /I knew Ryou was with Bakura, but Marik likes him too?/

/Yeah,/Yami said. /Odd, isn't it?/

/I'll say./

Everyone stared in shock as their loyal companion walked away, steam coming out of his ears.

"What do we do now?"Joey asked.

"I agree with Yugi!"Tea said. "You're all crazy! So until you guys can learn respect for other and not brawl everytime you look at one another, I'm going as well!"

Tea left after that, following Yugi.

Cheers could be heard in the distance.

"TEA'S GONE! TEA'S GONE! TEA'S GONE!"

**A/N:** Sorry if the first of that was confusing, it was basically a drablle between Joey, Seto and Yami. You could easily point the Joey:Seto thing out when Seto called him a dog. Review please and tell me if I should continue!


	2. YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU!

**STRANDED!**

**A/N:** Hi there and welcome to the second chapter of Stranded! Last time you saw Tea and Yugi walk out of frustration. Will they be back... ever?

**Better Summary:** On their way to Kaiba Corp. Island, Marik steers the blimp to land on a deserted island with his Sennen Rod for fun. Yugi and Tea walk out on the gang, can they survive on their own without the help of Yugi?

**Pairings:** Tea/Yugi, Ryou/Bakura, Marik/Ryou, Seto/Serenity, Joey/Mai, Malik/Marik

**A/N #2:** I know it's a little complex, but... it'll all work out eventually... once they get off the island!!!

**STRANDED**

**Chapter 2 - YUGI, WHERE ARE YOU?!**

Tea could hear the cheers as she walked out on the gang. Did they really hate her that much?

In the distance, she could hear Yugi's footsteps, and hear him talking to the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle, so she ran to catch up to him.

"Yugi!"Tea called. "Yami!"

Yugi and Yami turned to face Tea. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't take their bickering anymore,"Tea said in frustration. "It was giving me a headache."

"Same here,"Yugi nodded. "What do think we should do now?"

"Maybe we should look for some food? 'Cause it's all back at the blimp and that's where the gang is. We said we weren't going to come back until they settled everything, right?"Tea asked.

"Right, so let's go!"Yugi said.

/'I do think you're overreacting,'/Yami said to Tea and Yugi, walking transparently beside them.

"But they _will_ probably work together because Yugi deserted them, right?"Tea asked.

Yugi blushed. "What d-do you mean?"

Tea laughed. "It's nothing, Yugi."

"I wonder how we got here, anyway? Kaiba said the blimp would automatically take us to Kaiba Corp. Island,"Yugi stated.

/'I bet you anything Marik's behind this,'/Yami stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you figure that, Yami?"Tea asked.

/'Think about it,'/Yami started. /'Bakura's in the Shadow Realm, and I saw Marik with his Sennen Rod and it was glowing. Wouldn't that be suspicious? He wasn't controlling anyone, either.'/

"I guess you do have a point, Yami,"Yugi said.

/'Don't I always?'/Yami asked.

Tea and Yugi laughed at the spirits antics.

/'What?!'/Yami yelled.

"Well, it was a good thing only Tea and I can hear you, Yami,"Yugi said. "We don't want anyone figuring out who you are too soon."

"Yeah,"Tea said.

/'Haven't they noticed anything strange about Yugi's appearance when I take over, though?'/Yami asked.

"Well, they notice how deeper Yugi's voice gets but nothing else, really."

/'Oh.'/

"Don't worry about it, Yami!"Tea said. "They'll get to know you sometime eventually!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Everyone started partying right after Tea had stormed off to join Yugi. Of course, the gang was still wondering on how they could get Yugi back with them. They could leave Tea on the island.... that'd be fun!

"What do we do now?"Joey asked.

"I think I agree with Yugi and Tea,"Serenity stated. "You guys are fighting too much, and sooner or later, someone is going to end up getting hurt because of a silly argument!"

"Silly?!"Bakura growled. "That freak was hitting on my Ryou!"

Ryou sank back in behind Bakura, too embarrassed.

"Exactly!"Serenity said. "It's silly! So until you get our points, I'm leaving, too!"

With that, Serenity stormed off in a bad mood.

"Serenity, wait!"Joey yelled.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Serenity never even went back to hear Joey, she was so mad at everyone for fighting like that. If they hadn't even landed on this deserted island, none of this wouldn't have happened!

She saw Yugi and Tea up ahead, so she waved and yelled "Guys!"

Tea and Yugi looked over to see Serenity waving to them.

"What are you doing here?"Yugi asked.

"Guys are still fighting back there,"Serenity sighed.

"If everyone keeps walking out though, there will be nobody to fight with,"Yugi said.

/So now you're doubting your decision, aibou?/

/I don't know, Yami,/Yugi sighed. /Things are just too confusing these days./

/You're telling me,/Yami said.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Back at the campsite, everyone was figuring out how to stick together so Yugi and Serenity could come back. They didn't give a damn if Tea came back or not.

"What if they get into trouble or anything?"Ryou asked.

"Yugi can get them out of anything, Ryou,"Joey assured him. "Don't worry!"

Ryou nodded, but still wasn't that sure.

"What'll we do now?"

"First we have to get back to working together,"Malik said. "Cough... well, the majority of us..."

Marik, Bakura and Kaiba wouldn't work together if their lives depended on it. That much everyone knew.

"Well, first, I know what we do!"Joey said.

"What?"

"Eat!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Elizabeth Aiken -** Thanks for your review! And I continued!

A/N: I hope people continue to review this please!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sami:** Dammit, Sami, I DID PICK MY OWN TITLE! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE BLOODY HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND I NEVER READ ANOTHER STORY THAT WAS CALLED STRANDED. IF YOU WANT TO YELL AT ME, GO YELL AT SOMEONE ELSE!

Review, please! Gomen Naisai for the outburst but I ASSURE YOU I STOLE NO TITLE.


	3. STRANDED!

**STRANDED!**

**A/N:** I went home sick today so I'm working on my stories to see if I can feel a little better. Exams start tomorrow and am I ever glad I finished _Hidden Emotions_. It's my first completed fic with 45 reviews! Thank you all! Last time on Stranded, you saw Serenity walk out on the gang and Tea and Yugi planning out where they should stay until the gang stops fighting. Read on!

**To My Reviewers:**

**Ryou's Kitty: **Yeah, he CAN be yours, but in this fic, he's Bakura's.

**_Bakura:_ **You got that right. ::huggles Ryou, who only blushes a deep scarlet::

**Dragon2900:** Oh okay! I'm on your Alerts list! Now after a month or two of trying to figure out what it was even though I kept on getting a whole bunch of e-mails from this damn site, I know what it is. XD I was inexperienced at that time, so don't mind me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sami:** Don't worry. I'm stressed out because of exams and my mum is making me study two hours a day before I get to go online. It sucks and they start tomorrow! I came home sick today and because we had two days off (Monday and Tuesday), we didn't have them today, so they bumped them up to Thursday. It sucks. But also I was eating sugar then probably as well, so alot of that has to do with it. Plus I get offended real easily at school, and I'm bothered alot. I have to make an InuYasha CD for one of my friends, which I don't mind, but other stuff, I do. So sorry! Please do continue reviewing, though! It doesn't matter if it's constructive criticism or whatnot, but hey! Arigato!

_**things you should know:**_

/'Yami to Tea and Yugi'/

/Yami to Yugi/

/Yugi to Yami/

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**YELLING OR EMPHASIZED TEXT**

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh's rightful owner is Kazuki Takahashi.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**STRANDED**

**CHAPTER 3: STRANED!!**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The first thing Kaiba did was yell at the pilot to get the blimp fixed so that they could move on, but that came out as depressing news.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, Mr Kaiba, but the blimp is shot! It won't work until I can get some repair men from Kaiba Corp over here!"

"**WHAT**?!"everyone yelled.

"When will the blimp be fixed?"Joey asked.

"I've tried to call Kaiba Corp on my cell but it's dead,"Roland answered. "We're stuck here for a while."

"Seto, don't we have any repair stuff in the blimp?"Mokuba asked.

"No,"Seto growled. "It's all at Kaiba Corp."

Mokuba looked down after that.

"So you have no contact with the outside world whatsoever?"Duke asked Roland, who shook his head.

"Great,"Joey complained. "Just when my sister, Tea, and Yug' left us as well."

"What? I don't remember that,"Tristan said.

"It must be because you yelled to hard."

"I did not yell!"

"Then how come my ear drums are ringing?"

"Shut up, Joey!"

"I didn't do nothin'!"

"Nice English!"Marik hollered, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Everyone, **QUIET**!"they heard a woman scream.

Everyone turned around to see the source of the voice, and there was a girl with long black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black cloak that had a snake on it.

"Please, you must work together or you won't get off this island!"the woman screamed.

"**WHAT**?!"they all yelled.

"You heard me!"the girl yelled. "If I hear another word out of you that has to do with an argument, I'm trapping you here for a year!"

"What?!"they all screamed.

"You can't just do that to us!"Joey yelled. "Who do you think you are, anyway? Coming here and treatin' us like kids!"

"Joeseph, Joseph, Joseph,"the girl shook her head sadly. "What if I turned you into kids, then I _could _treat you like kids."

"You still didn't answer our question,"Duke stated.

The girl looked at him and sighed. "I'm an authoress and I made Marik crash the blimp - and don't think for a second you're blaming him!"she yelled as soon as she saw everyone giving Marik glares. "My name is Kohaku and I _won't_ be going anywhere until you settle this! It was wise for Yugi, Tea and Serenity to leave you, or otherwise, sooner or later, there would be killings around here!"

"How long do they plan on leaving, since you're a so-called authoress?"Joey asked.

"I _am_ an authoress, Wheeler,"Kohaku sneered. "I come from Egypt but I'm from an exchange school in England."

"They let foreigners in?"Ryou asked. "I've been in exchange schools and I didn't know that."

"Well, it's a.... special school, let's say,"Kohaku answered Ryou's question. "They send you a letter and tell you your supplies that you'll need, and you can order the robes at a store in London - but it's _very_ well hidden, so don't try and look for it,"Kohaku answered as soon as she saw glints of an idea in Marik and Bakura's eyes. "There will be _no_ stealing."

With that, Marik and Bakura huffed and folded their shoulders on their chest, looking mad.

Kohaku chuckled. She took out a stick, and pointed it at the blimp and muttered "_Immobulus_" and then the gang gasped as a flash of light went towards the blimp and it wouldn't move for anyone.

"That was a spell I learned at my school,"Kohaku smirked. "It freezes everything it touches, until the person who cast the spell reverses it. I won't be reversing it until you're all working together and you can get off this island."

"But the cellphones and everything on the blimp won't work,"Roland said.

"That maybe, but..."Kohaku looked at everyone. "If you find the question you're looking for, you'll find the answer you're looking for."

With that, Kohaku apparated.

"Well, that was a load of crap,"Joey said.

"She sounded like a distant cousin of yours, Isis,"Malik laughed.

Isis blushed a deep shade of scarlet. "Maybe she's a seer."

"What's that?"

"Someone who sees into the future - in other words, knowing something's going to happen before anyone else does,"Isis answered.

"Does that include all things or certain things?"Duke asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like if she was just seeing great tragedies or seeing happiness or whatnot,"Duke said.

"It can be anything,"Isis replied.

"So, now that we can't get on the blimp to get the food because that spell Kohaku used, what are we going to do for food?"Tristan asked.

"Maybe there's some in the forest,"Mai answered.

"Then let's go!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N:** Longer than the last chapter. I was bored so I decided to put myself and Hogwarts within the fic, though I don't know about anymore HP characters. Tell me if you want any in here, like Draco or Harry! Well, I gotta go! Bye!


	4. WITCH ON THE ISLAND!

**STRANDED!**

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Fourth chapter ready. I'm only working on 17 stories after I delete a few and plus the one-shots I have don't count. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sami:** You like Draco? He's my favorite character as well. Do you have a favorite professor? I like Snape myself. :Grins: I guess I'm pure Slytherin:laughs: Anyway, Draco will be appearing as well, just so you know. He'll be a...semi-important part to this fic.

**Last time: **Serenity walked out on the gang, and I turn up making it impossible for the gang to get on the blimp! What will happen?

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. © Kazuki Takahashi 1998 (I read the duelmonster cards) and © JK Rowling, except for me! I own me!

**STRANDED!**

**Chapter 4 - WITCH ON THE ISLAND!**

Kohaku had made very clear that she was staying until the gang settled down and stopped fighting. She had also said a few guests would be coming soon, and they were wondering who they would be. The gang had found bits of food in the forest, like cocunuts, pineapples, and some berries, and bananas, but not much really existed there food wise. Of course, they had all asked Kohaku to get them food, but she said "Not until you quit fighting am I doing you anything!" so they decided to back off for awhile.

Yugi, Tea and Serenity didn't even know about Kohaku's appearance and they were still not returning to the blimp site, which made the gang quite worried. Well…Tea could drown in a lake for all they cared, but they were worried about Yugi and Serenity, but seeing as they were the only humans on this island, they'd be safe.

It would be tomorrow that the guests would arrive, and the gang was waiting anxiously for them to arrive, not even knowing what Yugi, Tea and Serenity were doing.

Yugi, Tea and Serenity had set up camp not too far from the blimp site, but far enough and well hidden, just incase someone happened to run into them. They didn't want anyone to fight anymore, and now that Yami agreed with them (they had earlier introduced Serenity to Yami), they were sitting around a pile of wood, which would become a fire in the night time.

Suddenly, a crack was heard. Since it the wood wasn't lit, it wasn't the fire. A teenage girl appeared in front of them wearing a black cloak with a snake on it and she had blue eyes and long black hair.

"It was wise of you to leave,"the girl said. "Sooner or later, there'd be killings out there."

"Uh…who are you?"Yugi asked cautiously.

"I am an authoress, and my name is Kohaku. Kohaku Malfoy, if you will,"Kohaku introduced herself. "I all ready introduced myself to your friends."

"Are they still fighting?"Serenity asked.

"Well, not as much when the blimp crashed, but, yes, they are still at it."

The three of them sighed.

The rest of the gang were outside of the blimp, since Kohaku had put something on it, making them unable to open the blimp door.

"Hey, guys?"Duke asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think Kohaku is a witch."

"Oh, that's ridiculous."

"So are Bakura and Marik,"Duke said.

"**HEY**!"

Malik and Ryou giggled.

"Well, think about it,"Duke said. "Look at all of the things we've faced…it's possible."

"Duke may have a point, ya know,"Joey said. "I mean, everybody can't do that kinda stuff. She's a witch, I say."

After a while, the others agreed, and settled it that Kohaku was a witch. They lit up sticks of wood with matches, so it was like they were carrying torches, and ran into the forest yelling like yellow-bellys, except the sensible ones, like Kaiba and Mokuba.

"What idiots…"

"I believe that she could be a witch, but doing that is just sensless…"Mokuba grinned. "And priceless."

**A/N:** Hiya! Fourth chapter finished and I got six reviews all ready! Thanks, y'all! I wish the old stuff would work, for example the swirls, stars, and the smiley icons, but F. F. Net (the site) is so edited now it's impossible to use anything to separate your story from notes. XDD I know from experience. Well, bye for now!

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Adios, Amigos!**_

_**Ttyl!**_

_**Later days!**_


End file.
